Water-soluble or water-swelling polymers such as acrylic polymers, guar gum and cellulose are used to thicken an aqueous composition such as an aqueous solution and an oil-in-water (O/W) type emulsion. An acrylic polymer with its carboxylic groups being neutralized thickens an aqueous solution and oil-in-water (O/W) type emulsion, but makes them sticky. An acrylic polymer having a long-chain alkyl group has not only thickening capability but also capability of emulsifying silicone oils to form O/W type emulsions, but it gives sticky products, too. An acrylic polymer having tris(trimethylsiloxy) moiety as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No.: 2006-282599 does not have satisfactory thickening capability. Guar gum and cellulose make an aqueous composition not so sticky as the acrylic polymers, but their capability of emulsifying silicone oil into an O/W emulsion is lower than that of the acrylic polymers.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide a composition for cosmetics which can thicken aqueous compositions without making them sticky, and has an excellent capability of emulsifying silicone oils. Another object of the present invention is to provide cosmetics comprising said composition.